Solder bumps on integrated circuit chips are used to electrically and mechanically join the integrated circuit chip to a module. In the newer technologies, the solder bumps are formed on a raised copper pedestal formed on the chip pad rather than directly on the chip pad. When the solder bumps are formed on pedestals, solder can form on the sidewalls of the pedestal in a process called sidewall wetting. Sidewall wetting can change the stress conditions under the solder bump after joining to the module causing damage in the underlying region of the integrated circuit chip as well as causing coplanarity issues within the solder bump array. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a method of detecting sidewall wetting.